


Get You Wet

by beargrove



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Make It Rain Universe, PWP, Saliva as Lube, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/beargrove
Summary: rough dirty make it rain universe bastarz pwp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Get You Wet

Jihoon stumbles through the cellar door and barks out an order for everyone to leave, his voice gruff and angry. The men searching through the bags filling the room look up and immediately start to file out, leaving just one behind. Yukwon grins from his place on the center of the pile, tilting his head back to look at Jihoon.

Jihoon snarls and clumsily climbs over the garbage bags to get to him, Yukwon watching him get closer with a lazy smirk. Jihoon reaches for Yukwon, gripping his shirt around the loose bills he has gathered on his chest and pulling him roughly forward. Yukwon slides along the plastic bags easily, and Jihoon pulls him onto his lap.

Yukwon grins at Jihoon’s scowl as he curls his arms over his shoulders, tilting his head back with a laugh as Jihoon bites at his neck around the black collar he wears. There’s a noise from the door and Jihoon doesn’t look up, busy trying to mark up Yukwon’s neck as he rips his belt off his waist. Yukwon lets his head fall to rest on Jihoon’s shoulder, watching as two men drag Minhyuk through the doorway, throwing him on the floor with a heavy thud. They leave and Minhyuk lays there, groaning. It makes Yukwon giggle, high pitched and sharp. Jihoon has Yukwon’s belt off now and is tugging at his pants, shoving him backwards off his lap so he falls back against the bags of money.

“Quit smilin’,” Jihoon growls, roughly pulling the zipper on the front of Yukwon’s shirt down, pushing the flap open to drag his nails over Yukwon’s nipple. Yukwon laughs again, because he knows it will annoy Jihoon further. He’s right, and Jihoon grabs Yukwon’s jaw in his hand, squeezing and making his head turn to look Jihoon in the eye. Yukwon sticks his tongue out and reaches up to grab Jihoon by his greasy hair, pulling him down. Jihoon loosens his grip immediately, going to kiss Yukwon, who turns his head and says, “‘Hyuk.”

Jihoon pulls away from Yukwon slightly to follow his gaze, finally noticing their friend who is crumpled on the floor. “Minhyuk!” His shout is answered with a groan, and Minhyuk rolling over to look at them. He raises an arm weakly in acknowledgement and Jihoon shrugs, turning back to Yukwon, “He’s too fucked up to give you anything right now.”

Yukwon hums in agreement, hooking his fingers behind Jihoon’s head, “Guess I’ll have to find what I need elsewhere.” He lifts his hips and Jihoon grips his pants by the belt loops and pulls, bringing his pants down to mid thigh. Yukwon’s not wearing underwear, he never does. Jihoon’s pressing bruises into his hips, sliding down to drag his teeth over Yukwon’s flat stomach, making his muscles twitch. Yukwon glances back over at Minhyuk, who’s watching them, struggling to sit up. Yukwon grins and reaches a hand out, beckoning Minhyuk over.

Jihoon travels lower and bites the sensitive skin of Yukwon’s inner thigh, making him gasp and fist his hand in Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon bites and sucks on Yukwon’s thighs and pulls his pants down to his ankles, making Yukwon moan, still watching Minhyuk stumble his way towards them. Minhyuk finally trips onto the pile of bags and crawls over to them, and Yukwon grabs his hand, bringing it up to his mouth. Minhyuk nods, slumping forward slightly, as Yukwon licks arounds his fingers, sucking them into his mouth. Jihoon sits up and pushes Yukwon’s legs up, making room for Minhyuk to get next to him. Minhyuk pulls his fingers from Yukwon’s mouth, his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder to stable himself. He pushes them into Yukwon’s hole, one at a time, slowly. Yukwon hisses, hands fluttering and moving to his sides to grip the bags he’s laying on. Minhyuk’s drunk, his coordination not the greatest, but he fingers Yukwon as enthusiastically as he can manage.

Yukwon grunts and pushes himself against Minhyuk’s fingers, gritting his teeth. Jihoon pushes Yukwon’s knees to his chest and leans over him, spitting down onto Minhyuk’s fingers. Minhyuk makes a face at him but pushes another finger into Yukwon, leaning down to kiss the back of his thigh in a silent apology for the pain. Yukwon’s breath comes out in pants and he reaches up to curl his arms around the back of his knees. Minhyuk scissors his fingers the best he can for a moment before pulling them out of Yukwon, wiping his hand on Jihoon’s pants.

Jihoon ignores him, letting go of Yukwon to push his own jeans and underwear down, bunching them around his knees. Yukwon squirms impatiently as Jihoon nudges Minhyuk with an elbow, “Yah, make yourself useful.” He gestures down and Minhyuk nods, sliding down the pile of bags to be eye level with Jihoon’s dick. He licks his lips and takes Jihoon into his mouth. It’s sloppy, his hand coming up to catch the drool dribbling down his chin and spread it over Jihoon’s length. Jihoon uses the time to spit on his fingers and rub them over Yukwon’s hole, not pushing inside him, just teasing and making him whine. Minhyuk makes quick work of his job, not wanting to keep Yukwon waiting, and pulls back when he’s satisfied. Jihoon nods, petting Minhyuk’s hair before grabbing his dick and pushing the head against Yukwon’s hole.

He presses in slowly, grunting at how tight Yukwon is. Yukwon’s mouth opens in a silent cry, and he arches his back as Jihoon enters him fully. Jihoon stays still, fingers pressing bruises in the back of Yukwon’s thigh, holding it against Yukwon’s chest as he leans forward. It makes Yukwon groan, breathy and desperate, and Jihoon slides out of him all the way, spitting down on his dick before snapping his hips against Yukwon, entering him again swiftly. Minhyuk’s climbs over to cradle Yukwon’s head in his lap and he holds him by the shoulders, not letting him slide too far away from Jihoon as he starts to fuck Yukwon in earnest. Yukwon drops his arms from around his thighs and reaches back to grab Minhyuk’s wrists, crying out as Jihoon thrusts into him fast and hard, his head turning to press against Minhyuk’s thigh.

Yukwon’s eyes water and he moans helplessly against Minhyuk’s thigh while Jihoon fucks him, the stretch of his cock making him ache. Jihoon slows down to pull his dick out of Yukwon to spit on it when his skin starts to catch inside of him, smearing his saliva around his length before pushing in again. Yukwon’s dick is hard and he cries out loudly as Jihoon licks his hand and curls it around Yukwon’s cock, thumbing over his slit and stroking him a bit roughly in time with his thrusts. Yukwon all but thrashes, digging his fingernails into the skin of Minhyuk’s wrists.

Minhyuk slides his legs out from under Yukwon’s head and crawls back over to kneel by Jihoon, putting a hand on his shoulder to make him stop moving. He licks his lips and leans between Jihoon and Yukwon to press his mouth against where they meet, licking around Jihoon’s dick and Yukwon’s hole. Yukwon nearly shouts, and Jihoon’s hips stutter, pressing further into him. Yukwon chokes out a sob as Minhyuk’s tongue presses against him around Jihoon’s cock, his hands scrambling for something to hold onto. Minhyuk sits back when he’s done, and Jihoon continues to fuck into Yukwon, slower this time. Yukwon is crying openly now, overstimulated and overwhelmed.

Minhyuk lays down next to him and reaches out to cup his face, shushing him and wiping his tears away with his thumb. Yukwon whines and grabs the fabric of Minhyuk’s coat, his knuckles white with how hard he’s clenching his fists. Minhyuk kisses him, sucking on his tongue and swallowing his whimpers that come with each of Jihoon’s hard thrusts.

Jihoon grunts and pulls out of Yukwon, slowly, and lets Yukwon’s thighs fall against the plastic bags. He reaches forward and grabs him by the arms, pulling him up into a sitting position, Minhyuk supporting him from the back. Yukwon sniffles and wipes at his face, leaning forward to lick along Jihoon’s length, letting his bottom lip drag against the underside of Jihoon’s cock when Jihoon slides out of his mouth. It doesn’t take long for Jihoon to cum, pulling Yukwon’s head back by his hair roughly and spilling over his face. Minhyuk leans forward over Yukwon’s shoulder and licks up his cheek, making Yukwon grimace and push him away. Yukwon grabs a fistful of dollar bills and wipes at his face with them, tossing them away when he’s done.

He collapses backwards onto the bags of money and watches Jihoon climb down, buttoning his pants as he goes. Minhyuk stays a moment, pulling Yukwon’s pants back up and tucking him in gently. Jihoon growls something at Minhyuk and he rolls his eyes, a little more sober now, and scrambles to follow him, leaving Yukwon as they found him, lying on piles of money, but much more fucked out than he was before.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno!! i just got horny for make it rain!! and there is like no bastarz ot3 fic?? so. take this.


End file.
